


In Control

by WWESpongefan



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWESpongefan/pseuds/WWESpongefan
Summary: After losing the Raw Tag Team Championships, Bray has quite a bit of frustration. You’re there to help calm him down. Once you think he’s calmed down, you ask to change things up. You get to be in control, but for how long?





	In Control

In Control  
Bray Wyatt was upset, he and Matt Hardy had just lost the Raw Tag Team Championships. Bray had been your boyfriend for some time now. You hated seeing him upset because when he was upset, he wasn’t the loving and caring boyfriend that you started going out with. When he was in these types of moods, he most likely didn’t want anything to do with you. You told Bray to just go to the locker room, take a shower and pack up his things for the road, you would be driving back to his house. He didn’t always show it, but he cared very much for you, he was very much attracted to you. He sat down in his rocking chair to try to ease his mind and relax, meanwhile, you had gone to wash dishes from earlier in the day to try to help a little. You heard him call for you and you stopped what you were doing so you could see what he wanted.  
“Come in here… I want to see you.”  
You came into the room and sat down across from him for a moment. He still sat in his rocking chair, he was staring at you up and down. Occasionally you would see him try to get comfortable. It was obvious to you that he was in pain. It was quiet until you spoke up.  
“I’m sorry you and Matt lost the Raw Tag Team Championships. You guys were amazing champions. You guys can win it back.”  
“I’m sure we will. All great champions win the gold more than once.”  
Bray shifted in his chair again. It looked like his shoulders were bothering him.  
“Are you ok? You seem to be in a lot of pain Bray.”  
“I’ll be fine. It’s just a bit of soreness, nothing serious.”  
“I’d be happy to help in any way I can.”  
You got up from where you were sitting and slowly made your way over to Bray. His eyes never left your body until you were behind him. You had never really done this before, you weren’t sure if it would help, or if he would like it. You started off gently massaging his back and shoulders. At first, you weren’t sure if he liked it, but a few seconds later he spoke to you.  
“Maybe a little more on the right side. Some more pressure… don’t worry about hurting me.”  
You then put as much pressure into it as you could, and started hearing more from him.  
“Oh! Right there… Perfect!… Mmm.”  
You had done more with Bray before, you were starting to wish that you were doing more than just massaging him, because the sounds coming from his mouth were turning you on. What you didn’t know was, Bray was also very turned on and he wanted your hands on more than just his shoulders and back. He enjoyed having you massage his shoulders, but he wanted more. First you asked him a question.  
“Is this any better Bray?”  
“Yes. Thank you. Come around front and sit.”  
He had a smirk on his face as he pat on his lap for you to sit. You were hoping that this would lead to hot and rough sex and that he wasn’t just teasing you this time. When Bray was in this type of mood, it either meant he wasn’t in the mood for sex, or he was and he would rock your world. You were hoping it was the second one. You sat right on his lap facing him with one leg on either side of him. He gently put a hand on your cheek as he brought you in for a kiss. It was a soft and gentle kiss at first, but things soon started to heat up. He broke the kiss briefly to take off both of your shirts, then attacked your lips again as his tongue started to tangle with yours. He wasn’t the only one starting things now. He continued to kiss you as you moaned in his mouth and you started to rub your lower body against his trying to create heat. The rocking chair started to rock even more now with you in it. You could feel under his pants that he was getting hard, and you were getting wetter as each second passed by. Bray let out a low growl, he was enjoying what you were doing, but he liked being in control. He made you sit still as he smirked at you when you whined for him.  
“You’ve been a very naughty girl tonight… do you know how I know?”  
“Because I started rocking on you before you were ready?”  
“There’s that, and I bet you’re very very wet right now. Aren’t you?”  
You blushed and looked away slightly embarrassed. Bray let out a dark chuckle as you bit your lip and swallowed, you knew where this was going. You felt a nervousness inside of you, but you weren’t really afraid, it was desire.  
“If you are… that means you’ll have to be punished. Strip.”  
It wasn’t really punishment if you enjoyed it, you were very much hoping that Bray would punish you. As you were thinking about what you wanted him to do to you Bray thought that you weren’t taking your clothes off fast enough.  
“If you don’t hurry up with this, I’ll have another reason to punish you.”  
You finally got rid of the last piece of clothing that was on your body and now you were completely exposed to him.  
Bray had his hand out and curled his finger signaling for you to come towards him again.  
“Come here… let’s see if you’re wet or not.”  
Bray didn’t even have to put his fingers inside of you at all, he knew you were wet, but wanted to see how you would react when he did it. He had his fingers inside of you and you automatically rolled your hips against them. You let out a whine when he quickly removed his fingers.   
“You’ve been a very bad girl. Looks like Daddy will have to punish you little girl.”  
Bray grabbed you and forced you on your stomach across his knees. You knew what was coming. You closed your eyes and waited for it. A hard smack was heard in the room. A mixture of pain and pleasure filled your body as Bray’s hand smacked your bare naked ass. He waited for a moment before his hand spanked you again. Soon his hand started spanking you faster and harder. You weren’t sure if he was still upset after his match, but what was usually very pleasurable was a bit more painful. You could feel the sting and heat with each hit. When he stopped, you were breathing heavy and just laid across his lap. Bray looked at how red you were and realized that he might have gotten carried away. Now he gently placed his hand on you, even with him being gentle now, you were sensitive to the touch.  
“I got a little carried away this time, I’m sorry if I hurt you. I want to make it up to you.”  
Bray placed his finger inside of you again.  
“It must not have been too bad… you’re dripping wet.”  
“It did hurt a little, but I liked it too.”  
“Seems like you’re ready to move on.”  
You were laying right across Bray’s lap, you could feel how hard he was and knew he was ready to move on too. He picked you up in his arms and carried you to his room.  
“Bray… could we try something different?”  
“That depends… what did you have in mind?”  
“Could… I be on top?”  
Bray was quiet for a minute, he usually liked being in control. He had let you on top once, but it didn’t last very long. He seemed to think about it for a minute. He did want to make it up to you for being too rough when he was spanking you.  
“Yes… you can be on top.”  
You wanted to try something else, but you weren’t sure if Bray would be up for it, but you thought it couldn’t hurt to ask.  
“Could I tie you up?”  
Bray had tied you up plenty of times, you wanted to try tying Bray up for once. Bray seemed curious. You were surprised Bray was so willing to try it.  
“We could give it a try at least once.”  
Bray was dying to be rid of his pants. He let you down and quickly peeled them off.  
“Just go lay down and relax. I want you to enjoy this.”  
Bray went to go lay down, usually he was the one who liked to be in control. He had a bag of “toys” that he would occasionally use on you. You looked through his bag until you found what you were looking for. He had tied you up plenty of times, you found some rope and made your way back over to him. It did seem a little weird to you that Bray was giving you some control. You liked it when Bray was in control and had his way with you, now you were kind of hesitant.  
“Are you sure you want to do this Bray?”  
“You’re the one who wanted to do this. I suggest you do this quick before I change my mind.”  
That was all it took for you to start tying Bray’s hands together and tied them to the headboard of the bed. You knew that if you waited too much longer, you wouldn’t get a chance to do what you wanted and Bray would take control again. Once you were sure you had Bray tied up, you gave him a smirk. You got in the bed with him, but you decided to tease him. You thought since he was tied up, you would have a bit of fun teasing him. You softly ran your hand up and down his cock with the tips of your fingers. He started moving his hands in the ropes dying to get free now. The tip of your index finger lightly touched the tip of his cock as you smiled and lowered your head to it. Your soft and moist lips and tongue met his hot and hard tip. He started groaning as you took more of him in your mouth. He struggled and was dying to have his hands free now so he could wrap them around your hair as you bobbed up and down on him. You looked up at him as he groaned out in pleasure as he held his head back and had his eyes closed. You loved the look of pleasure on his face and the sounds coming from his mouth, it turned you on even more. Suddenly you stopped what you were doing when you knew he was close. You wanted to tease him some more. You weren’t sure if you wanted him to cum in your mouth or somewhere else. Once you stopped he seemed upset.  
“Woman… if you don’t stop teasing…”  
“You’re supposed to be relaxing Bray.”  
He tried to be patient but the teasing was starting to be a bit much for him. You seemed to catch on and finally climbed on top of him. You still wanted to tease him just a bit more. You were still on top of him, you didn’t sink down on him yet to penetrate you yet, you just grinded against him feeling how hard he was and let him feel how slick and wet you were. He groaned again getting frustrated. You leaned down and pressed your breasts against his chest. You could also feel your heartbeat against his. Finally you leaned down to his face and kissed him as you continued to tease him and grind against him. When you broke the kiss for air, that’s when it happened. You quickly found yourself flipped over and now you were on your back with your hands pinned above your head with Bray on top of you. He had finally had enough of your teasing. You thought you had tied the ropes tight enough but Bray broke free and now he had taken control.  
“You shouldn’t have spent so long teasing me. Daddy doesn’t like to be kept waiting. Now I’m going to punish you.”  
This is what you wanted all along, to tease him until he couldn’t take it anymore. You wanted him to have his way with you. You smirked at him as you gave your response.  
“Then punish me Daddy!”  
Bray held your hands down as he pushed his cock inside of you. You wrapped your legs around him taking all that you could of him as he pounded into you mercilessly. A part of you wondered why you spent so much time teasing him. All you really had to do was tell him that you wanted it rough, but then you would have missed out on the fun of teasing him. He slowed down for a moment and started playing with your breasts and started to leave kisses on your neck. His beard and lips tickled your neck. You started to moan and whine now. You loved when he kissed your neck but things had become too slow for you and you wanted him to make it rough and fast again. He must have known this because he let out a chuckle and whispered in your ear.  
“This is your punishment… you kept me waiting, so now you have to wait. I’m going to take things nice and slow.”  
It seemed like he was getting slower and slower and at one point he stopped moving completely. You whined out for him, he only laughed at this.  
“You want it that bad little one? Beg… I want you to beg for me.”  
“Please Bray… please Daddy…”  
The smirk on his face was torture at this point with him being completely still inside of you.  
“Please what? Tell me…”  
You moved your hips trying to send him deeper inside you and get some movement going. He held you still, at this point you were whining and it almost seemed like you were yelling at him.  
“Fuck me Bray… Fuck me Daddy please! I want you to hurt me. Have your way with me. So fast and hard. Please!”  
Bray chuckled at you now.  
“Just remember… we are taking a risk. There’s a chance that after tonight, you could end up pregnant.”  
“I don’t care… I want your baby Bray. Just Please! Please… Fuck me now!”  
“Ok but remember… you were the one that wanted this.”  
It started off slow, but you were just glad Bray was moving inside you again, you started moving your hips against his. Soon he was pounding fast and deep inside you and the bed started to rock and hit the wall. You started moaning and begging him again.  
“Oooh! Yes! Oh my God!… Aaah! Bray! Fuck! I want to cum.”  
“Mmm… not yet… you’ll cum when I tell you to.”  
Bray pounded you mercilessly with no sign of letting up. It was torture trying not to cum. At one point he wrapped his hand around your throat. He squeezed but it wasn’t enough to hurt you, he must be getting close because he started to grunt more.  
“Uhh! I’m going to cum in you soon. Mmm… Together… I want you to cum with me… Now! Do it now Baby! Oooh! Fuck!”  
“Oooh! Yes! Oh my God! Bray!”  
He pumped his thick seed in you a few more times as you came with him, then he finally stilled inside you as the two of you had to catch your breath. It seemed like finally all of his frustration was gone as he slowly pulled out of you and kissed you gently. You were the first to speak.  
“That was… amazing. It gets better every time.”  
“It does… each time we reach a deeper level than before. You know… we really took a risk this time with no protection. There’s a chance you could be pregnant now.”  
You only smiled at him as your heart beat against his.  
“I hope so… there’s no one I would rather have a baby with than you Bray. I think we’re ready… I’ve wanted to be a mom for a while now. You would make the perfect dad. Strong and protective, yet loving.”  
To everyone else, Bray Wyatt was cold hearted and sadistic without a care in the world, but you got to see the real Bray. He could be very loving, supportive, and protective when he wanted to be. He held you in his arms and placed gentle kisses on your lips. You closed your eyes as you breathed in his scent with a smile on your face.  
“I love you Bray.”  
He held you like you were the most precious thing in the world.  
“And I love you… sleep now angel, you’re safe with me.”  
You smiled and slowly drifted to sleep feeling protected by the big strong man that held you in his arms.  
The End


End file.
